Pocket Dimension
by Violet-Pears
Summary: He feels guilty. It's crippling really. His best friend is completely insane and trapped within her own mind and he did nothing to stop it. When 17 year old John Smith is thrown into a war he has to face his duplicate, his duplicates companions and the girl he though he lost. Can he cope having her in his life once again, knowing he'll soon lose her. Set in an AU. BBC own D.W.


**This is an AU story and so I'm going to mention a few things. **

**This is a AU where there are humans and ultra humans. The ultra humans being the main characters.**

**Naturally, the character 'John Smith' aka the Doctor has the ability to regenerate. He can regenerate 9 times rather than twelve.  
Rose Tyler can use magic. She is a very powerful sorceress.  
Rory Williams is a shape-shifter.  
Clara Oswald can become intangible/invisible.  
Captain Jack is (you guessed it) immortal!  
The Doctor Duplicate is (instead of being human) frozen in time - can't die and has super healing.**

**Also, in this they are all teenagers, because why not? Please enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't that he disliked his new companion. No, he liked Rory. Thought he was brilliant. It was that Rory was Rory and not Rose. Rose... He thought regenerating would have sent everything to the back of his head. He had hoped that maybe he wouldn't have to think about her. Wouldn't have to be reminded of her every few seconds. He thought that regeneration would be different.

Rose. Oh how he missed her. His best friend. The girl who saved him from himself. He had met her at high school. The two were the most unlikely, but the best, of friends. She had saved him and then made him. She had done so much for him. Given him, so, so much. Hell, her habit of creating pocket dimensions had given him his wonderful, beautiful, brilliant, fantastic TARDIS.

And then... He stared at the console. A tear sliding down his cheek. He would never not blame himself. She was gone. Gone to a place where he could not get her. Gone to a place where she was safe from a universe that would reject her. Safe...

"Hey, Doc, you alright?" Rory wandered through into the control room, a worried look on his face.

John looked over at his companion and shook his head. "I'm fine." He lied with ease. "So. Where would you like to go?"

The guilt washed over him. As it did every time he asked that question. She had done everything for him. She had given him more than he could ask for. And what had he done for her... 'You let me run.' Her voice swirled around his head. Her final words echoing once again. "My Doctor. Don't blame yourself. Don't let guilt rule your life. We forever change." She had laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You changed my life, John. You changed it for the better. You delude yourself to believe you've never done anything for me, when in reality, you did everything."

She ha vanished from his life, saving the universe in the process. Him blaming himself, despite her telling him not to. He missed it. He missed holding her hand and yelling out "Run!" He missed the stupid adventures and all their trouble. He missed the days where they were at school pretending like they were the most normal people in the world. He missed the look on her face when he came up with a new, crazy idea. He missed his best friend.

He had Rory. He liked Rory. Rory was his friend. Rory was a boy. Rory was as not Rose but as like Rose as he could find. And Rory was fun. But Rory could not heal the agonising hole in his heart. Neither Rory not regeneration could get rid of the pain of having his best friend being ripped out of his life in a selfless, hopeful, desperate try to save the universe. Rory couldn't bring back Rose.

And John could not feel more guilty. Not because he always thought about her. Not because he used the machine she made him. It was because all he ever did was compare Rory to a girl who was locked away in a pocket dimension that was her own mind. He compared everything Rory did and was to a girl who was dangerously insane. He compared Rory to the love of his life.

And it hurt.

"Sixteen fifty nine." Rory grinned, blue eyes shining excitedly. "You promised an adventure in the past."

'Rose liked to visit the past.' He thought to himself.


End file.
